Nadszedł na "Quiz" czas!
Pojawia się krótka retrospekcja. '' '''Chris:' Ostatnio w Total Drama UnderCITY Ukazane są urywki z wodnej areny. Chris: Zawodnicy w obrębie swoich płci stoczyli pojedynki o wyłonienie najsilniejszych z swojej grupy. Ukazuje się moment kiedy Marcus sprytnie łapie się za podest i wpadającego Bobbiego do wody oraz Jen szarpiącą się z Cassie która wpada jako ostatnia do wody. Chris: 'Marcus i Jen okazali się najsilniejsi ze swoich grup. Ale to koniec końców... ''Pojawia się urywek jak Jen siłując się wywraca Marcusa na drugą stronę. '''Chris: W zadaniu na siłowanie się to jednak Jen okazała się najlepszą z najlepszych! Dzięki temu zapewniła paniom pobyt w dobrych warunkach do końca sezonu! Ukazuje się prześliczny apartamentowiec. '' '''Chris: '''Chłopaki natomiast za sromotną klęskę Marcusa spędzą resztę sezonu w skrajnie złych warunkach. ''Ukazuje się rozwalająca i śmierdząca melina. Chris: O rany. Jak się można było spodziewać! Panowie byli z tego powodu zgodni i wściekli na niego, że w uhonorowali jego wygraną biletem do domu. Ukazuje się Marcus stojący w czasie eliminacji i spadający prosto do tunelu niebytu. Chris: '''Kto dzisiaj zwycięży? Co szykuję dla naszych zawodników? I jak zadomowili się w nowych kwaterach? Dowiecie się tego tutaj w Total Drama UnderCITY! ''Muzyka openingu:' Sim Gretina - Whistle song ''Pomysł na opening: Durarara!! Ending 1'' Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. UnderCITY, Apartament Dziewcząt Dziewczęta właściwie świętowały swoje zwycięstwo, ucztując przy rogalikach francuskich wraz z kawą i słodkościami w postaci czekolady. '' '''Valentina:' Ummm. To jest takie wspaniałe. Lian: 'Jest miło. ''Wzięła łyka kawy. '''Valentina: Jen! Jeszcze raz trzeba ci pogratulować. Jen: Nie trzeba naprawdę. Pamela: Oj trzeba, trzeba. <3 Znowu próbowała ją przytulić. Zaczęła ją szarpać by się odczepiła od niej. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Jest miło jak się wygrywa i w ogóle. Ale teraz będę uważana za grożną rywalkę. Szczególnie w zadaniach siłowych i na dodatek teraz ciężko wyczuć kto jest szczery a kto nie. Valentina (Pokój zwierzeń): ''*Piłuje swoje paznokcie*'' Tak... *wywija oczami* ''Mam w sumie gdzieś, że to wygrała. Zbiera teraz te wszystkie laury. Rzygać się chce. Ale co? Trzeba trochę poudawać czyż nie? ''Trochę zawiedziona po przegranej i eliminacji Marcusa, Cassie nie mogła znaleźć dla siebie coś miejsca i siedziała na balkonie spoglądając od czasu do czasu na kwiaty. Cassie: 'Ty głupku. ''Przecierała płatki jednego z nich z kurzu. 'Cassie: '''Udawałeś, że cię nie obchodzi a pewnie byłeś zagotowany w środku co nie? '''Jen: '''Hmm? Sama siedzisz? ''Wyszła na balkon by się trochę uwolnić od Pameli i Valentiny. '''Cassie: Jak przyszłaś mi współczuć to lepiej odejdź. Jen: '''To był twój chłopak prawda? '''Cassie: '''Tak. Wiesz już wszystko? '''Jen: Domyślałam się no ale nie będę cię przepraszała. Ty nie zawiniłaś. To on sam, nie bierz na siebie tak jego winy i nie broń. Cassie: Przepraszam!? Jak mam nie bronić kogoś komu na mnie zależy? Nie mogła tego słuchać dalej i musiała się dosłownie gdzieś przejść. Sama Jen postała jeszcze chwilę na balkonie. Długo to jednak nie trwało bo przez głośniki doszedł komunikat by zawodnicy znależni na mapie wskazane przez Chrisa miejsce. Cassie (Pokój zwierzeń): Myśli sobie: O! Przyjdę, pocieszę ją, wypłacze się i będzie git. Zła wiadomość, tak nie będzie. Mimo wszystko nie mogę pozwolić by poszło jej to na sucho. *Wzdycha* Dobra spokojnie. Masz prawo być wściekła ale nie dawaj się ponieść emocjom. UnderCITY, Melina Chłopaków Właściwie nikt nie chciał z nich siedzieć w środku poza Paolem. Większość siedziała na schodach przed wejściem. Bobbie: '''Czym my sobie na to zasłużyliśmy? '''Xavier: '''Jęczysz od samego rana. '''Richard: Mógłbyś przestać. Vince: 'Właśnie! Dołącz do nas! ^^ ''Nieoczekiwanie grali między sobą w karty mając twarze owinięte materiałem niczym Arabowie. '''Bobbie: Ani mi się śni! -.- Poza tym jesteśmy na zewnątrz -.- Richard: Nadal czuć stęchliznę ze środka... Bobbie: '''Jak banda panienek -.-. Każdego z was pewnie bym tutaj teraz mógł rozgromić. Zero jakiejkolwiek rywalizacji. '''Xavier: '''Walczymy, ale wyluzuj. '''Paolo: Hahahaha! Siedział sobie przy oknie i się oczywiście zajadał swoimi zapasami jedzenia zachomikowanymi w walizce zamiast ubrań. Xavier: '''Przestań rżeć na każde moje słowo. '''Paolo: No nie mogę jakoś skoro paliłeś i gwałciłeś wioski i mówisz "wyluzuj"... Xavier: 'ŻADNEGO GWAŁTU NIE BYŁO! Prędzej ty ze swoimi blondynami. ''Wściekły wywalił karty. '''Xavier: '''Nie wytrzymam z tobą w jednym miejscu. '''Bobbie: I to jest jakiś duch. Odepchnął go na bok i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi Vince: 'Więc powiadasz miałeś harem? Hmm? Dołącz za niego to to omówimy! ''Oberwał kawałkiem nieświeżego mięsa. 'Vince: 'Łapię! Puścił mu strzałkę. Richard miał ochotę strzelić wielkiego facepalma a po Chipie nie było żadnego widu ani słychu. '' '''Richard: '''On ogarnął, że wszedł do środka? ''Za drzwiami nagle słychać było dość nieprzyjemne dźwięki. Paolo pod nosem się uśmiechał. Vince z Richardem kontynuowali grę we dwoje. Długo to jednak nie trwało bo przez głośniki doszedł komunikat by zawodnicy znaleźli na mapie wskazane przez Chrisa miejsce. '''Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): '''To pierwszy cholerny dzień kiedy tutaj jesteśmy. *Składa ręce na blacie* Ale spokojnie! Jeśli Chris myśli, że powstrzyma mnie to od zajęcia sobie lepszej pozycji by spędzić tu sezon. A bądżmy szczerzy, kto ma wygrać jak nie ja? To trzeba załatwić lepszą kwaterę! '''Xavier (Pokój zwierzeń): Że też naprawdę on dwa razy pod rząd. Dwa razy znalazł się w finale! Trzeba będzie uświadomić paru ludzi i wziąć się za to by ten spasły świniak po raz drugi za nic trafił. I nawet wiem od kogo zacząć. UnderCITY, C.H.R.I.S. Zebrawszy się przed studiem spotkali na miejscu Tori. Yukiyo: Tak wielkie ego. Tak bardzo chce się go przebić! Tori: 'Tak. Witajcie w Centrum Rozrywki C.H.R.I.S.! ''Chciała puścić pawia od tej jakze wielkiej megalomanii na jego punkcie. 'Richard: '''Aż boję się spytać, ale korci. Jaka jest pełna nazwa resortu? Czy... studia? '''Tori: '''O dobrze, że ktoś spytał! ''Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła karteczkę. 'Tori: '''Cudownie Hedonistyczne Rozrywkowo-Integracyjne Studio. '''Yukiyo (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Rozrywka.. Ju-hu! Jeśli tam nie będzie latających obdartych ludzkich twarzy zamiast balonów i serpentyn z wnętrzności to to nie będzie zabawa! Mhahaha! Sama mogę przygotować. *Nagle pokój pociemniał i zmieniła głos na słodki* Z pomocą moich cudnych osób z programu. *zatrzepotała słodko oczkami* ''Otworzywszy drzwi ku zaskoczeniu zawodnikom ukazał się wspaniały hol. Widać było, że dbano o porządek w studio. Nie zabrakło również przepychu. Marmurowe kolumny, ozdobne paprocie, zdjęcia samego prwadzącego wiszące w każdym rogu ozdobione czerwonymi serpentynami i błyskotkami. Rozłożony był czerwony dywan rozdzielający się na trzy części. Jedne prowadziły do windy. Pozostałe dwa do studia znajdującego się przy wieżowcu. Największą jednak uwagę przykuwała pozłacana fontanna Chrisa w stroju greckiego boga patrzącego na siebie w lustrze. 'Cassie: '''Brak mi słów... By dosłownie opisać moje wrażenia... '''Chris: '''No ja myślę! ''W pełni okazałości pokazał się zawodnikom. '''Cassie: Żadne z tych słów nie miałoby pozytywnego wydźwięku! Chris: 'I tak liczy się dla mnie jedna opinia. ''Szarmancko przetarł chusteczką swoją fontannę i przyjrzał się jej w odbiciu. '''Chris: Mogę się zachwycać i zachwycać! Ale brakuje nam czasu. Jen! Ponieważ wygrałaś ostatnio możesz skompletować sobie tymczasową drużynę. Jen: '''Tak? '''Chris: Normalnie byś wybierała z drugim zwycięzcą ale cóż. Masz całkowicie wolną rękę. Jen: Ile osób? Chris: 'Dobierz sześć osób do swojej grupy. '''Jen: '''Zobaczmy więc.. na pewno biorę Cassie. Zaszła daleko w zadaniu. Ari i Richard wydają się w porządku. ''Powoli zaczęli przechodzić na jej stronę. '' '''Jen: '''Bobbiego... Lepiej mieć go za sojusznika niż wroga. '''Bobbie: '''Heh. Aż tak straszny nie jestem. '''Jen: '''Tia... Jeszcze dwie osoby. Umm... umm.... ''Cięzko było jej się na kogokolwiek zdecydować. '''Jen: Vince wydaje się być w miarę silnym zawodnikiem i Pamela. Vince: '''Oww! Tak cudnie. '''Richard: Ale dlaczego ona? Bobbie: 'Ja wiem dlaczego. Heh. '''Chris: '''Taka też będzie wasza kolejność! Pozostali polecą alfabetycznie. Chip, Lian, Paolo, Valentina , Xavier i Yukiyo. '''Valentina: '''Ty kpisz sobie CHRIS!? Nie dość, że jest nasz mniej to na dodatek spójrz z kim wylądowałam! '''Chris: '''Takie straszne. Zażalenia do prowadzącego. A chwila! On ma to gdzieś. Tak się trafiło kochana. ''Arogancko jej pstryknął przed twarzą i przewinął się. 'Chris: '''Ale będę miał dobre serce i pierwsza osoba będzie mogła odpowiadać dwa razy. ''Znowu się przyjrzał w odbiciu. '''Chris: Tori wam da znać. Wtedy wejdziecie przez drzwi! Czas zająć miejsca. Zaczynamy nasz dzisiejszy program rozrywkowy i zadanie! W cudowny sposób zniknął a powstale drużyny według kolejności jakie zostały ustalone zajęły miejsca. ------ W ciemnym studio nagle rozbłysnęły reflektory umieszone w każdym zakamarku sufitu. Wszystkie skierowały się prosto na Chrisa. Chris: 'Witam panowie, panie oraz dzieci i inne twory oglądające nas w tej chwili! Dzisiaj czeka na was niesamowita i niepowtarzalna Quiz-mania! ''Rozległy się oklasku puszczane z taśmy. xD 'Chris: '''Przed państwem, dzisiejsi zawodnicy! Drużyna A! ''Wchodzi drużyna skompletowana przez Jen. '''Chris: I Drużyna B! Tori: 'Woho... ''Ironicznie zaklaskała wchodząc tuż za nimi i zajęła miejsce obok niego. '''Tori: '''Wspaniałe nazwy drużyn. Takie kreatywne. '''Chris: Oczywiście! Sam wymyślałem! Niektórzy chcieli się zaśmiać, ale musieli się z trudem powstrzymywać. Chris: Oto zasady naszego... Nastąpiła chwila napięcia, po czym znowu wystrzeliły serpentyny. Chris: 'Quizu!! ''Zawodnicy już powoli mieli dość oczekiwania. '''Chris: Zasady są proste. Według ustalonej kolejności podchodzicie i odpowiadacie. Gdzie ja mam kolejne, ah tak. Podmienił sobie kartki, gdzie miał kolejne zasady. Chris: Jeśli odpowiecie dobrze zyskujecie punkt dla drużyny i eliminujecie oponenta z kolejki. Przeciwnik wtedy nie otrzymuje minusowych punktów. Jeśli się zgłosicie, ale odpowiecie żle to nie dość iż odpadacie to drużyna traci punkt. Wtedy przeciwnik ma szansę odpowiedzieć i może spotkać go to samo. I co jeszcze... ah! gracie do wyczerpania limitu wszystkich czternastu pytań, wyeliminowania wszystkich z kolejki albo w momencie gdy któraś drużyna zdobędzie conajmniej osiem punktów. Tori: 'To wszystko na jednym wdechu. Łał. '''Chris: '''Ma się tę parę. Tak więc gotowi moja pierwsza paro! ''Chip wraz z Jen jako pierwsi podeszli do panelu. '' '''Chris: '''Czas więc na pierwsze pytanie! Ujawnij się na panelu. ''Panel rozbłysnął i pojawiło się na nim pierwsze pytanie z czterema możliwymi odpowiedziami. Pierwsza natychmiast przycisk przydusiła Jen. '''Chip: '''Powodzenia. Choć już wiem, że żle odpowiesz. ^^ '''Jen: Hah! Mylisz się. Chris: '''Jen? Jaka jest twoja odpowiedż? '''Jen: Oczywiście, że nietykalność. Odpowiedziała z całkowitą dumą. Niestety rozległ się sygnał złej odpowiedzi. Jen: Cooooo... Jak to!? Chris: '''Przykro mi. Punkt dla was na minusie i wypadasz. Chip, masz szasnę. '''Chip: Oczywiście więcej! I więcej pytań! To pierwsze pytanie a nagrodą, będzie następne pytanie! :D Może gdyby to było ostatnie to i byłaby nietykalność. Chris: Miałeś dać krótką odpowiedż, ale tak! Punkt dla was! Na ich koncie został nabity punkt. Nad Chipem natomiast spadła niesamowita chmara kolorowych serpentyn. Chip: 'Odpowiadam po raz drugi. Nie masz nic przeciw Lian? ''Ta tylko przekręciłą głową, że nie i wycofała się nie chcąc kontaktu wzrokowego. '''Chris: Więc zapraszam drugą osobę, a ciebie Jen za złą odpowiedż. Wcisnął przycisk na swojej konsoli i otworzyła się zapadnia. Wpadła na stertę śmieci. Chris: Niespodzianka! To studio jest nie tylko przeboskie, ale i pełnie niespodzianek! Na przykład ten zsyp do śmieci. ^^ Jen: UGh.. *Blech* CHRIS! Zapadnia natychmiast się zamknęła. Chris: 'To taka motywacja byście lepiej się skupili. :D ''Niepewna Cassie zajęłą swoje miejsce. Oboje przyłożyli ręce na przyciski i czekali na wyświetlenie się pytania. Cassie jako pierwsza przycisnęła. Chip nawet nie próbował. '''Cassie: Wenus. Wenus jest najmniejszą planetą. Chris: 'Sprawdźmy! Otóż... ''Chwila napięcia po czym rozległ się się dźwięk złej odpowiedzi. '''Cassie: Przecież to... Jak to zła... Nim dokończyła Chris wrzucił ją zaraz do kontenera gdzie już była Jen Chris: 'Chip? '''Chip: '''Saturn to sklep więc spory. No spory! Mars to taki baton czekoladowy, mały ale nie aż tak. Hum... Wenus to posąg przecież! A Uran to pierwiastek. Więc to Uran! '''Chris: '''Nie mylisz się... podejrzane... ale tak! To poprawna odpowiedź! ''Sypią się nad nim serpentyny. '''Chris: I w ten sposób zdobywacie drugi punk na konto! Ty możesz iść na koniec, gdzie znowu będziesz miał szansę odpowiadać. O ile starczy pytań. Bobbie: Co to za jakiś trollowaty quiz!? Pamela: O jej... mów piękny inaczej a nie trollowaty. Bobbie: Nie o to mni chodziło skretyniała idiotko. Pamela: Jestem po prostu mądrą inaczej. Bobbie: .... Chris: No trudno! Taki jest ten Quiz! Raz się wygrywa, raz przegrywa. I wy drużyno tej ze śmietnika. Macie już na minusie więc weźcie się w garść. Zaprosił by kolejne dwie osoby podeszły. Stojąc jak na wacie Lian trzęsła ręką po położeniu na przycisk. Nagle Ari położyła swoją na jej. Ari: 'Będzie dobrze. Nie musisz się bać. ''Posłala jej uśmiech co nieco ją uspokoiło, ale nadal trochę była zaniepokojona w środku. 'Chris: '''Czas na rundę trzecią! Oto pytanie! ''Dziewczyny tym razem poszły po rozum i zaczęly się zastanawiać. Po chwili to Ari zdecydowała się odpowiadać. '''Ari: '''Chris, rzecz jasna! Xoxoxo! '''Chris: '''Muszę powiedzieć, że to jest... ''Rozgległy się oklaski i po raz kolejny posypały się serpentyny. '' '''Chris: Odrabiasz stratę i macie tylko jeden na minusie. Przeciwnicy nadal dwa punkty i obie wracajcie na koniec. Ari: 'Uśmiechnij się nadal jesteś w grze. :D '''Lian: '''Postaram się. ''Obie wróciły na końce swoich kolejek. Ich miejsce zajęli kolejny czyli Richard i Paolo. '''Chris: Dłonie na przyciski i pojawia się pytanie! Pierwszy przycisnął Richard. Richard: '''Skoro trzeba myśleć niestandardowo to myślę, że to ortsuL czyli Lustro pisane od tyłu. '''Chris: Zobaczmy! Tok myślenia jaknajbardziej w porządku, jednak... To zła odpowiedż! Rozległ się dżwięk złej odpowiedzi. '' '''Chris:' Paolo, masz szansę! Paolo: B? Znaczy ta druga! Bo pytanie jest napisane normalnie tylko to jest od tyłu! Richard: No fakt.. jak mogłem... Chris: To było jedno z łatwiejszych. Zapadnia się otwiera i Richard wypada z kolejki. Chris: 'Niestety drużyna Jen odzyskuje stratę i ma znowu minus dwa punkty. Niewybrani prowadzą trzema na koncie i mają znaczną przewagę liczebną! Następni w kolejce to Bobbie i Valentina. ''Oboje zajęli miejsca przy panelu. Dziewczyna wygląda na zdeterminowaną. '''Valentina: Nie dam się wrzucić tam po raz drugi. O nie. Bobbie: Historia lubi się powtarzać. Chris: Czas na pytanie! Pierwszy przycisk wciska Bobbie. Bobbie: '''Czwarta odpowiedż. Trzecia. Trzecią trzeba było zaznaczyć. '''Chris: Poprawdna odpowiedż! Znowu macie tylko minus jeden, przeciwnicy trzy na koncie. Widać coś gra idzie w jednostronnym kierunku. Valentina: 'I tak nic nie tracę więc. ''Zadowolona odeszła. '''Valentina: Inni za mnie popracują. :P Na miejsce zawitali kolejni z kolejki czyli Xavier i Vince. Vince: Powodzenia tobie. Xavier: Mpff... Chris: 'Kolejne pytanie! ''Oboje szybko chcieli przycisnąć, jednak to Vince był pierwszy. 'Vince: '''Oh my, oh my... ''Delikatnie zakrył swoje zarumienione policzki. 'Vince: '''By tak rozpalać wyobraźnię? Jak tak można. ''Przeciwnik spojrzał się na niego jak na jakiegoś zboczeńca i już chciał sięgnąć do ręki po zapaliczkę i szukać stosu. '''Chris: Nie chcę cię odrywać od twojego. Delikatnie kaszle pod nosem. Chris: O czymkolwiek myślisz. Vince: '''Ah tak! Tak, gapa ze mnie. Odpowiedź to Neigh, neigh, neigh! '''Chris: Dobra odpowiedź i proszę... Idż już sobie. Wyrównujecie do zera! Przeciwnicy nadal w licznym składzie i z trzema punktami przewagi! Oboje wrócili bezpiecznie na swoje miejsca. Valentina: '''Ty Chris właśnie! Gdzie były serpentyny!? '''Chris: '''Ser.. Ah.. ktoś się niestety obijał i nie sypią się już. '''Tori: '''Widziałeś ile tego było do rozrywania!? '''Chris: '''Wymówki wymówki. Zapraszam kolejną parę! ''Całą pierwszą kolejkę pytań kończyły Pamera oraz Yukiyo. '' '''Chris: Siódme pytanie poproszę! Jako pierwsza przycisk wcisnęła Pamela. '' '''Pamela: '''To matma tak co nie? '''Chris: '''Masz udzielić odpowiedzi. '''Pamela:' Hmm... Nie wiem... Co mam... może: <3? Nie wiem <3 Chris: '''Przykro mi, zły wybór. :D Yukiyo. '''Yukiyo: 666 <3 Liczba nieszczęścia i mroku! :D Chris: '''Emmm.. Widać obie wylądujecie w strefie przegranych! A poprawną odpowiedzią był popcorn! '''Bobbie: Poważnie? Vince: Ej nie krzycz na nią! Valentina: Obie ten sam poziom inteligencji. Yukiyo słysząc to uśmiechała się, ale tak by tylko ona widziała pokazała znak że oderżnie jej głowę. Po chwili spadła w dół razem z Pamelą. '' '''Chris:' Obie drużyny tracą i po zawodniku i punkcie. Drużyna pierwsza wraca na minus jeden, druga wraca do stanu dwóch punktów! Zapraszam Ari i na kolejne dwie rundy Chipa. Oboje podeszli do panelu. Pojawiło się od razu kolejne pytanie. Chip jako pierwszy wcisnął przycisk. Chris: Chip? Chip: Jak zbliżysz banknoty to formują rybkę. Aż żałuję, że świat tak nie uważa. :/ Ari: '''Niech to, to samo chciałam mówić. '''Chris: Widać jesteś jakimś dziwakiem albo geniuszem. Idziemy dalej! Ari będziesz mogła b rać udział dalej. Mamy trzy do minus jednego! Miejsce Ari zajął Bobbie. Bobbie: No ktoś ci w końcu twoją passę przerwie. Chip: Passę? Nie. Powiedziałbym, że ustalenie odgórne pewnej osoby. Bobbie: 'Że co? '''Chip: '''On już jest przeświadczony o tej wygranej. Nie zmienicie wyniku. ''Położył rękę na przycisk będąc rozdrażnionym lekko przez niego. '' '''Chris: '''Kolejne pytanie. ''Chip nieoczekiwanie ponownie wciska przycisk nie dając rywalowi szansy. '''Chip: Po dwa jako drugie występuje litera T. ^^ Chris: '''I kolejna poprawna odpowiedż! Rywale wciąż na minus jeden. A wy macie aż cztery punty na koncie. O dziwo można powiedzieć, że wszystko twoje. '''Chip: Można tak ująć. ^^ Uśmiechnął się. Chip: '''Los bywa zabawny co nie? Szczególnie jak ma się wpływ. '''Bobbie: '''Oj próbujesz zadrzeć nie z tą osobą co trzeba. ''Oboje wrócili na końce kolejki. Następna podeszła Lian oraz Vince. '' '''Chris: Ręce na panele i kolejne pytanie! Vince przyciska przycisk jako pierwszy. Lian była przerażona i nawet nie odważyła się położyć ręki na nim. Vince: Meeoow! Wysunał rękę do góry. Vince: 'Mówię jak kotek i mogę być czyimś! ''Spojrzał się w stronę pań. Jedynie Valentina wyraziła zainteresowanie i co dziwniejsze z nieznanych przyczyn Paolo. xD '''Chris: '''Tak zboczeńcu... To poprawna odpowiedż. Macie znowu zero! Jesteście strasznie beznadziejni. '''Lian: Przepraszam... Znowu zawiodłam... Paolo: E tam! Dzieki niemu wygrywamy i tak. Nic się nie stało. Valentina: Ta... poleganie na jednej osobie pokazuje jak jesteśmy żałośni... Chris: I Po raz trzeci z rzędu Ari i drugi Paolo! Oboje podeszli i położyli ręce na przycisku. Pierwszy wcisnął koneser jedzenia. Paolo: Nie być! Moment... nie czekaj! Chris: Przykro mi, pierwsza odpowiedż się liczy. Ari: Pytanie? Nie wiem czemu to mi tylko pasuje... Chris: Masz rację! Tylko to pasuje! Wy spadacie do trzech punków a wy zyskujecie w końcu pierwszy punkt na plusie? Może macie szansę. Ale najpierw! Wcisnął przycisk i otworzyła się zapadnia pod Paolem. Niestety utknął. Chris: 'Tori! Można prosić? ''W rękach miała miotłę i kilka razy uderzyła nią w niego aż w końcu wpadł. '''Chris: Dziękuję! Zapraszam kolejne osoby. Zbliżamy się powoli do końca Quizu! Podeszła Valentina oraz kolejny raz z rzędu Bobbie. Jak strzała Bobbie wcisnął pierwszy przycisk. Bobbie: '''Prowadzący! Ty sam nie wiem pewnie co ma na celu ten Quiz. '''Chris: '''EJ! To strasznie niemiłe. Ale fakt! Chodziło o mnie w tym pytaniu. '''Valentina: Mam ochotę iść w cholerę stąd... Na koncie jego drużyny wbity został drugi punkt. Przeciwnicy nadal mieli trzy. Ich miejsca zajęli kolejni zawodnicy czyli Vince i Xavier. Oboje za bardzo nie wiedzieli co odpowiedzieć. Xavier: 'To nawet nie wygląda już jak pytanie... '''Vince: '''O! O! ''Wcisnął przycisk. 'Vince: '''Nadzieja! Hope to nadzieja. :D '''Chris: '''Tak. Ale to za oczywista odpowiedż. Minus! Xavier? '''Xavier: '''Umm... umm... A co tam. DESPAIR! '''Chris: '''Tak. Przeciwieństwo to Despair. Ale to też nieprawidłowa. Nadzieja w tym świecie? Powinniście strzelić w lol hope xD ''Pod obojgiem otworzyły się zapadnie. Na kontach obu drużyn znowu nastąpil spadek punktów. Stan wyglądał następująco. Pierwsza drużyna miała jeden punkt. Druga miała dwa punkty. '' '''Chris: '''Ostatnie decydujące pytanie! Albo zremisujecie i będzie dogrywka albo mamy przesądzonego zwycięzcę. ''Zadowolony Chip stanął przy panelu. '''Chip: Kto by pomyślał. Drugi raz naprzeciw tobie. ^^ Ja to wiedziałem od początku. Bobbie: '''Pff... Że też trudno było się domyśleć. '''Chip: '''Pamiętaj co ci mówilem. Wynik jest z góry przesądzony. '''Bobbie: '''Wydrę ci te słowa z twojego gardła. '''Chip: To nie będzie konieczne. Wiesz co? Pozwolę ci nawet pierwszemu odpowiedzieć. Założył ręce. Chris: Czuję znowu napiętą walkę! Oto ostatnie pytanie. On spoglądał się na niego. Bobbie: 'Ty nie żartowałeś? '''Chip: '''Skąd. ''Uniósł ręce. '''Chip: Proszę. Valentina: '''Wciśnij ten przycisk albo wejdę tam i cię skopie! -.- ''Bobbie przycisnął przycisk. '' '''Chris: Odpowiedż proszę? Bobbie: Koniec. To koniec tego cho... wait! Nie! Teraz zauważyłem... Walnął pięścią o panel, aż lekko pęknął. Chip: 'Mówiłem. ^^ ''Robi ukłon w stronę ekranu. '''Chip: '''Wyjście panie i panowie! Tam się udajemy po zakończeniu Quizu co następuje po tej odpowiedzi. '''Chris: '''Strugasz ładną pajacerkę. Ale fakt! Zdobywacie punkt i zwycięstwo w tym zadaniu! '''Chip: I dziękuję bardzo. Chris: Ale może najpierw wypuśćmy naszych zawodników. Pociągnąl za drugą wajchę przy panelu i nagle otworzyła się klapa i spadły drabinki. Nieszczęśnicy co wpadli do środka mogli już wyjść. '' '''Cassie (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Przenigdy *kręci stanowczo głową na nie* Przenigdy nie wezmę udział w żadnym quizie! Już nawet nie będę mogła rozwiązywać wspólnie z babcią krzyżówek przez to! *Zrzuca z głowy kawałek rybnych ości* '''Pamela: '''Wszyscy pachniemy żle. Ale powiem wam coś moja drużyno! ''Nagle zaczęła w tle rozbrzmiewać muzyka. Jej głos nagle sięgał tonów jakich nikt by się nie spodziewał. Pamela: Może i przegraliśmy, ale my będziemy zwycięzcami! Dżwiękowiec nagle się uśmiechnął i na całą parę puścił ów remix . xD Sama Pamela zaczęła swój dopingujący śpiew w jego rytmie. Pamela: 'Nie martwmy się! ''Dobrała się do mikrofonu. '''Pamela: Damy, damy radę! Wygramy, wygramy! I powiem wam! Nagle rozbłysły światła. Chris: '''Co się dzieje? EJ! '''Pamela: '''Nie martwie, nie martwci się! To my będziemy, będziemy yy winnerami! ''Zaczęła kręcić się i rzucać włosami. Wszyscy byli osłupieni a Chris zaczął bestać dżiękowców i tych od światła. '' '''Valentina: '''Czy ona właśnie... '''Lian: '''Wykonała mix.. '''Valentina: Bobra i Black!? Pamela: '''Ojej! No tak oni byli moją inspiracion do tego! Chcecie posłuchać więcej!? ^^ '''Chris: Nie! Koniec z występami. Mieliście już dużo czasu do występowania na zadaniu. Teraz możecie wrócić do siebie i się... lekko ogarnąć. Pamela: Yeya! Zgasły światła w całym pomieszczeniu. '' UnderCITY, Droga powrotna ''Dosłownie chwilę potem sama Tori odprowadziła ich do wyjścia. Nie mogła pozwolić im na samowolne opuszczenie. Tori: '''Tak więc wszystko wiecie! ^^ Wieczorem przegrany zespół A? Albo bardziej zespół Jen weżmie udział w ceremonii. '''Jen: Nie trzeba dobijać. Objęła się i jednoczesnie wykrzywiła od zapachu. Jen: '''To się nie doczyści. '''Lian: '''Przykro mi... że tam wpadliście... '''Ari: '''Nie ma w tym twojej winy. Nie musisz się obwiniać. '''Lian: Byłam taka żałosna... Zakryła ręce pod swetrem i odwracajać wzrok patrzyła się na bok. Pamela: 'Nie martw się! Zaśpiewam wam acapella po drodze! W końcu jestem jaśniejącą gwiazdą! ^^ '''Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): '*śmieje się do rozpuku* Chyba raczej taką, która jak przywali to powoduje wymarcie bębenków. Choć i tak jej jęczenie to przyjemność. W tej chwili mam ochotę przywalić pewnemu palantowi. 'Yukiyo (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Czy to tylko moje wyobrażenie? Czy już wiem czyja twarz zawiśnie na sznurku i poleci w siną dal? ''*Chichocze pod nosem* Zawiśnie każdego kto pozwoli jej zostać. *Nagle jej oczy zrobiły się kristoczerwone a kamera się zaczęłą trząść* Upsik.'' *Zmieniła głos na niewinny*'' Nie ma się bać. Nie zdjęłam moich ulubionych kontaktów, hihi. UnderCITY, Melina Chłopaków Mając chwilę wolnego czasu część z panów postanowiła przemyśleć strategię. Część z nich olewała całą sytuację, a niektórzy zajęli się sobą. 'Xavier: '''Czy możesz proszę!! ''Skierował głowę w stronę Paola i podniesionym tonem. '''Xavier: PRZESTAĆ MLASKAĆ!? Paolo: '''No ej... Byłeś też w tym śmietniku. Nie mów, że nic ci nigdzie nie wpadło. '''Xavier: '''Nie. Bo ja nie otwierałem tam ust i nie rzucałem się. '''Paolo: Spanikowałem! Okej? I nie wyżywaj się na mnie... wygraliśmy... Xavier: *Mamrocząc pod nosem* Weż się zabij... Hmm? Deja vu? Bobbie: 'Wygraliście? ''Kręcił głową. '''Bobbie: Nie. Nie wygraliście. A wiecie czemu? Oboje nagle poczuli się przytłoczeni. Bobbie: '''BO TEN CHOLERNY BLONDYN OCALIŁ WASZE DUPSKA! '''Vince: Oh my! Faktycznie zniknął. Zaczął się uśmiechać pod nosem. Vince: Może prowadzi sekretne życie albo wymyka się do dziewcząt hmm? ^^ Paolo: Ej. Też chcę się tam wymknąć! ^^ Vince: '''świetny pomysł! ^^ '''Bobbie: Widzę nikt... NIKT NIE LICZY SIĘ Z FAKTEM PRZEGRANEJ! Richard: Trochę za bardzo przeżywasz. Po prostu uspokój się albo wyjdż i nie wiem? Wyładuj swój stres. Bobbie: '''Aktualnie to dobry pomysł. ''Zacisnął pięść i przywalał kilka razy o drugą otwartą dłoń po czym nie mogą wytrzymać wyszedł. Mogli trochę odetchnąć z ulgą. '' '''Richard: Ja się zbieram. Ari prosiła o spotkanie. Vince: Możemy iść z tobą? <3 Paolo: Tak? <3 Richard: '''Wolałbym nie.. nie bierzcie tego do siebie. Ale znajdziecie.. emm.. eh... inny sposób by się dostać? '''Paolo: No trudno. :/ Wyszedł i mogli dalej się zająć swoimi sprawami. Xavier padł na łóżko a Paolo z Vincem zaczęli obmyślać jakieś dziwne zboczenia i plany jak przejść do akademika. UnderCITY, Apartament Dziewcząt W akademiku, a właściwie na balkonie trwało nadzywczajne spotkanie wszyskich pań, które przegrały poza Pamelą. '' '''Jen: '''Nie mam żadnych słów na to co zrobiłyśmy... '''Cassie: '''Przyznaję... To totalna klęska... '''Ari:' Nie poszło aż tak żle. Mogło gorzej. Cassie: '''Wiem. Chcesz pocieszyć, ale nie rób tego. '''Jen: '''Uszczypliwa jesteś dzisiaj co nie? '''Cassie: W stosunku do ciebie owszem. Yukiyo: 'Ale wiecie co? ''Wyciągnęła przepiękny zestaw skalpeli. 'Yukiyo: '''Mam na coś ochotę. '''Jen: '''Aż boję się spytać... na co? ''Nagle usłyszeli jak Pamela dalej nadaje swój koncert. Chciała się rzucić, ale nagle Jen, Cassie i nawet Valentina ją złapały. 'Valentina: '''Ogarnij się dziwadło! Złość złością, ale twarz kobiety to świętość!! Nawet jeśli ona jest najgorzej wyjącym kotem na tym osiedlu. '''Ari: '''Przesadzacie troszkę. '''Richard: '''Jesteś Ari? '''Ari: '''A skoro mowa o silnych emocjach. <3 ''Otworzył wejście na balkon i wszedł. 'Richard: '''Chciałaś mi o czymś powiedzieć i mieliśmy iść razem na ceremonię. ^^ '''Ari: '''Otóż.. Nagle w twarz Richarda zostałą wystrrzelona strzałka i chwiejnym krokiem otarł się o balkon i spadł na dół. Na szczęście nie było wysoko i nic sobie nie zrobił. '''Ari: '''EJ!? ''Obróciła się widząc Tori. 'Tori: '''Nie ma! Zakaz wstępu na teraz akademików. '''Ari: '''JA CI ZA TO ZARAZ URZĄDZĘ ZAKAZ WSTĘPU! ''Rzuciła się na Tori, szarpiąc się. Richard uśpiony leżał na dole a Pamela nuciła piosenke Yukiyo, która pragnęła się coraz bardziej zabić. 'Tori: '''Zbierajcie sie lepiej na ceremonię! ''Zniknęła jej z pola widzenia. Choć nie do końca tak miały wyglądać rozmowy to wciąż wahające się osoby musiały podjąć decyzje dopiero w zamku. UnderCITY, Alejka Nieco zdołowana i wystraszona siadła oparta o jeden z kontenerów stojących na przejściu. 'Lian: '''Czemu nie mogę się do nikogo odezwać. ''Pochyliła głowę. '''Lian: Jeszcze przy zadaniu... On za mnie wszystko zrobił. Kręciła się jej łza w oku. Lian: Jestem taka beznadziejna. Chip: 'Nie jesteś kimkolwiek jesteś. Nie no to oczywiste. To ty Lian prawda? ''Po przeciwnej stronie siedział rozmarzony. '''Lian: Umm.. dziękuję? I... hej... Trochę była rozkojarzona. '' '''Chip: '''Ja sam niechętnie odzywam sie do nieznajomych. '''Lian: '''Chcesz mnie tylko pocieszyć. '''Chip:' Pocieszyć? Nie. Lian: 'Miło... ''Znowu się podparła. '''Chip: '''Masz mnie za dziwaka co nie? '''Lian: Troszkę... I za gbura troszkę. Chip: 'Oj trochę byłem. Ale odnoszę się do osoby jaka ona jest. ''Zaśmiał się rozbawiony. '''Chip: Czasem trzeba się wypłakać. Potem jest znacznie lepiej. Tak działa w tym świecie. Lian: '''świecie? '''Chip: '''Tak. Tak niestety jest zbudowany. Ale zawsze możesz uciec do innego. '''Lian: Do jakiego świata? Chip: '''Jakiego tylko zechcesz. Masz olbrzymią wyobrażnię czyż nie? Możesz stworzyć taki jaki zapragniesz. '''Lian: '''To piękne, ale to i tak tylko w mojej głowie. '''Chip: Kto wie? Wszystko dla mnie to iluzja. Nawet teraz czuję się jakbym był marną osobą, którą właśnie oglądają i liczą na pajacowanie z mojej strony. Lian: 'Widzowie? '''Chip: '''To sięga dalej. Ale tak. Można powiedzieć, że oni też są widzami. '''Lian: '''Gadasz naprawdę dziwne rzeczy. ''Zarumieniła się lekko. '' '''Lian: '''To pierwszy raz kiedy tak długo z kimś rozmawiam. '''Chip: '''Widzisz? Nie musisz mnie widzieć by czuć się niezręcznie a humor sam się już poprawił jak mówiłem. ''Jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła. '''Chip: Trzeba niedługo się zbierać czyż nie? Niedługo rozpoczyna się wyzwan ceremonia. W ręce zaczął sobie podrzucać kulką. Chip: 'Szczęście się uśmiecha albo los tak postanowić może. '''Lian: '''Hmm? '''Chip: '''Byłoby niezręcznie gdybym teraz powiedział co mam na myśli. Szczególnie jak sama chciałaś mnie wysłuchać. '''Lian: '''Przeczuwasz coś? '''Chip: '''Może. ''Słychać było jak wstawał. Ona sama również wstała. Oboje w przeciwnych kierunkach się rozeszli i skierowali się prosto na ceremonię. Dziedziniec Zamku, Ceremonia Gdy ostatni spóżnialscy docierali na miejsce pozostali juz zdążyli się zebrać na miejscu. Mieli dość długą rozmowę, przez co spóżnili się na dzisiejszą ceremonię. 'Chris: '''No rozumiem. Zwyciężyliście i w ogóle, jednak wypada się pojawić na ceremonii! '''Chip: '''Wybacz. Sprawy wyższe. ''Siadł na ławce z resztą zwycięzców. Sama Lian również niezauważenie przez nikogo. 'Chris: '''Czas więc rozpocząć głosowanie. ''Każdy przegrany po kolei ruszył za Tori oddać głos. 'Chris: '''A przypomniałem sobie! Oto wasza nagroda za wyzwanie! ''Dał zwycięzcom czek z swoją podobizną. 'Valentina: '''Kasa!? ''Natychmiast zabrała czek od niego. '''Valentina: '''Zaraz... to tylko kartka z twoją podobizną... '''Chris: Specjalny kupon! Możecie wymienić u Tori na wodę! Valentina: 'I to ma być niby nagroda!?!? '''Chris: '''W tym mieście nawet ciężko o czystą wodę. Szczególnie jak zużyliśmy sporo przy pierwszym wyzwaniu. ''Ostatnia osoba właśnie oddała głos. 'Chris: '''Oh! Mamy już wyniki. Przegrani, dajcie chwilę by sprawdzić i podliczyć głosy. ''Dosłownie chwilę zajęło sprawdzanie. A właściwie Tori już zawczasu sprawdziła i podała mu tacę z złotymi kwiatami. '''Chris: Ekhm. Zaczynamy! Pierwszą bezpieczną jest Jen. Rzuca jej kwiata. Chris: 'Nasze kochane gołąbeczki i romantyk też są bezpieczni! ''Vince, Ari oraz Richard łapią swoje kwiaty. '''Chris: Ahh zapomniałbym. Cassie, ty też w gronie osób bez żadnego głosu. Rzuca i jej kwiata. Chris: 'A wam zagrożona dwójko muszę powiedzieć. Oj słabo. Bobbie, nie jesteś zbyt lubiany! Dlatego pewnie masz tyle na koncie. '''Bobbie: '''By aż tak mnie nienawidzić? '''Chris: '''Nie traktowałbym tego jak komplement. '''Bobbie: '''Ja wręcz przeciwnie! Boją się mnie a to coś. :D '''Chris: '''Ty Pamelo... no... em... '''Pamela: '''O em dżi! Jak to jestem w zagrożonej dwójce. Jeszcze tak świetnie zdopingowałam was po przegranej! ''Słychać było świerszcza i tylko Xavier kaszlnął bo coś go drapnęło w gardle. '''Pamela: '''Przyjaciele? '''Chris: No mówiąc wprost. To nie był dobry sposób by zdobyć przyjaciół i tym bardziej fali popularności. Pamela: 'Noł... Jesteś podły i tyle. ''Obrażona założyła ręce. 'Chris: '''Wredny czy nie, osobą która opuszcza program jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Pamela! Zaledwie jednym głosem! '''Pamela: '''Jesteście serious gajs!? Jak mogliście! :< '''Jen: '''Jako sportowiec i ktoś kto wie co to doping to nie. To co zrobiłaś tak mną wstrząsło że aż nie mogła odpuścić. '''Bobbie: '''Hahahaha! To ostatni raz kiedy próbowaliście się mnie pozbyć. ''Łapie swojego kwiata i wraca bezpieczny na lożę. 'Chris: '''Takie reguły programu! Chcesz coś powiedzieć na koniec. '''Pamela: '''Skoro i tak odpadłam to zaśpiewam ponownie na pożegnanie! ''Zaczynała powoli śpiewać. Chris jednak nie chciał do tego dopuścić i pod dziewczyną otworzyła się zapadnia do niebytu i została zamknięta. '''Chris: To wszystko w dzisiejszym dniu! Czy następne wyzwania będą tak samo proste jak to dzisiejsze? Valentina: 'Trollowate... '''Chris: '''Czy powstałe konflikty zaognią się jeszcze bardziej? A może będziemy światkami przełomowych, wzruszających wspomnień! I kto jako kolejny postanowi wbić sobie gwóżdż w stopę? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnych odcinkach Totalnej Porażki: UnderCITY Materiał dodatkowy, Głosowanie '''Jen (Głosowanie): '''Jak się domyślacie... Wolę skazać osobę co się nie popisała przy zadaniu. ''*wzbiera głęboki oddech i w myślach widzi siebie* Ale ten jej głos... Jeśli ponownie mam go usłyszeć. *Lekko się trzęsła*. Przykro mi Pamela. *Wrzuca jej podobiznę do skrzyni*. 'Bobbie (Głosowanie): '''Przyznaję się. Ludzie są tutaj wyjątkowo dobitnie uzdolnieni. W podstawianiu sobie nóg. I z dumą skorzystam z tego faktu! ''*Wrzuca podobiznę Pameli do skrzynii* 'Ari (Głosowanie): '''Mam nadzieję że pójdą po rozum i jednak to on odpadnie. Jedną z rzeczy jakie umiem to spojrzeć na drugiego człowieka. On zachowuje się niewinnie ale jest zuy! Zuy i to bardzo! Nie ma co jej winić za to, że chciała dobrze :< ''*Wrzuca zdjęcie Bobbiego do skrzyni* '''Richard (Głosowanie): Ari słusznie go podejrzewa. Wytrzymać też mieszkając z nim nie idzie. Ale są rzeczy, których nikt nie przebacza. A naprawdę... Ta jej pieśń... *Wrzuca zdjęcie Pameli* Cassie (Głosowanie): Rozsądek podpowiada jedno, Jen! Ale zmarnowałabym głos. Mimo wszystko kto inny strzelił w sobie w stopę i trzeba to wykorzystać. To tylko strategiczny ruch. *Wrzuca zdjęcie Pameli do skrzynii* Pamela (Głosowanie): Chyba wszyscy mnie lubią dzięki tej motywacyjnej pieśni! Omg, gdybym dostała się na plan musicalu produkcji Disnay`a byłabym w niebie. Ale pierwsza sprawa! *Chwyta za zdjęcie Bobbiego i wrzuca go do skrzyni* ''On nie jest fajny i niefajnie się zachowuje. To ma sens co mówię? <3 '''Vince (Głosowanie): '''Ja kocham tą motywacyjną piosenkę! Była cudna, jak ona sama. Ja nigdy nie zagłosuję na żadną z pań. Dlatego mój jedyny głos ląduje na niego! :D ''*Wrzuca zdjęcie Bobbiego do skrzynii* Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AikkoxD Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama UnderCITY